Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure for an articulating bed having a compact actuation system incorporating pivoting profiled arms engaged by rollers on a moving carriage for elevation of an upper body portion.
Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
The mechanical structure and drive mechanisms for such articulating beds must be able to support the weight of both a mattress and the occupant. Due to the size, weight, fabrication materials and configuration of the mattress and supporting structure, maintaining rigidity in the system may also be challenging. Typical articulating beds provide an upper body positioning element and a thigh and lower leg positioning element either individually active or with combined actuation. Articulation of the support elements requires actuators which are typically large and require significant angular orientation for leverage and to avoid “dead spots” created by zero angular leverage or overcenter conditions.
However, designs of modern bedding require a reduced thickness profile in side support elements that exposes the actuation system to view.
It is therefore desirable to provide an articulating bed having a compact profile actuation system adapted to be contained within a reduced thickness profile side support.
It is also desirable to provide an articulated bed that is easily configured into different bed sizes. In this case the underlying mechanism and chassis remain the same dimensions while only the body support panels change width.